Your Biggest Fan
by hopeinmydreams
Summary: Fan Letters reaching the band members personally is impossible right? What happens when the eldest member of Jin keeps finding a fan letter stuck on his window sill every morning?
1. Nappeun geora deo joeun geoya

This was the 3rd time BTS changed their dorm and this time, all the members have their individual rooms. Even though Hoseok and Jimin insisted on sharing a room, it wasn't an issue because Taehyung and Jungkook decided to turn that extra room into their leisure room, a.k.a., gaming room.

Everybody was dead tired after the shifting hence, everybody went to sleep early even though their schedule was cleared for the next to days. Their managers were considerate enough to let them settle in for a few days before they get into the schedules.

 ** _[BTS haven't started working on Love Yourself: Tear album officially, yet in this story. They are working on ideas]_**

Jin being the eldest and most responsible one, went to every room to check if his dongsaengs have slept already or not.

 **First room**.

 _Namjoon_.

Before even entering the room, he heard a crash and a soft curse.

 _"Namjoon?"_ Jin entered the dimly lit room to see the leader sitting on the floor beside his bed, holding a broken lamp in hand. (gotta love God of Destruction)

Hearing the door open, he looked up.

 _"Jin Hyung... I... this... I don't know how..."_ he stuttered knowing he screwed up again.

Letting out a soft laugh, Jin took the broken lamp from the younger's hands.

 _"It's okay Joonie... Go to sleep. I'll fix this in the morning"_ he pushed the younger on the bed and turned off the lights.

 _"Good night hyung"_ Namjoon muttered sleepily.

 _"Good night Namjoon"_ Jin closed the door softly, heading to the next room.

Second Room

 _Yoongi_

The room was dead silent. With only the moonlight shining in the room, Jin was impressed to see that the second eldest had finished setting up his room already.

He turned towards to see his eldest dongsaeng passed out on the bed. He smiled to himself and put a blanket on the sleeping form, leaving the room quietly.

Third Room

 _Hoseok and Jimin_

The lights were still on.

Inside the room, Jimin was reading a book on his bed while Hoseok was sitting with his laptop watching a movie.

Both looked up as soon as the endest hyung entered the room.

 _"Lights out you too... I know you are tired"_ Jin said in a no non sense tone.

Jimin and Hoseok quickly put the book and laptop away, not wanting to disobey their hyung.

 _"Good night hyung..."_ both of them muttered, sleep clear in their voices.

 _"Good night"_ he switched off the light and closed the door.

Fourth Room

 _Taehyung_

Even though the room was dark, Jin knew the second youngest wasn't asleep.

As soon as he opened the door, it was confirmed.

Taehyung was busy playing video games with headphones on.

Jin approached the boy and smacked his head lightly.

 _"wha-"_ Taehyung turned around to see an angry looking Jin.

 _"Hehehehe"_ showing his box-smile, Taehyung asked for a few more minutes.

 _"I'll pull the plug if you don't shut this off right now Kim Taehyung"_

Quickly turning off the game, Taehyung headed to bed.

 _"Good night hyung..."_ from under the covers.

Shaking his head, Jin headed for the door.

 _"good night Tae"_

Last Room

 _Jungkook_

Seeing a dim light from under the room confused the eldest. Jungkook was never one to not listen to him even though he had a bad habit like Taehyung to play video games till late night.

As soon as he entered the room, he sighed in relief.

Jungkook was sleeping soundlessly, the bedside lamp still on.

When Jin approached the bed to turn off the lamp, he saw the maknae was hugging Jin's alpaca stuff toy.

 _"When did he get that from my room?"_ muttering in confusion, he tried to pry the doll off the sleeping maknae but Jungkook had it in a strong grip, whining a little in his sleep.

Not to wake up the youngest, he let him cuddle his precious doll to sleep.

 _"strange"_ Jin left the room.

Switching off all the lights in the living room, the sleepy eldest headed to bed, hoping for a long sleep.


	2. sogeuron algo itjana

next morning*

Bright sunlight entered the room through the half drawn curtains, causing a sleepy Jin to stir.

Being a light sleeper and early riser, it wasn't new for him to be awake before any of the other members.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he stretched his arms and neck before sitting up on the bed, eyes still droopy from sleep. He looked around the now bright room and then at the clock on his bedside table.

 **5:08 AM**

Slowly rising from the bed, he went to the window to pull the curtains fully when he saw a pink envelope on the window sill.

 _Nonononononononononono_

Suddenly wide awake, he snatched the envelope in hand and opened the window checking outside.

They were on 3rd floor. Nobody can climb that high, especially with that tight security.

He looked around his room and saw that everything was in place and even the door was shut.

 _What the hell?_

This was the 45th letter Jin has received anonymously. Crazy right?

It started right after they debuted, when Jin woke up one morning to find a letter beside his bed. It was a fan letter for him, expressing their love for him and his talent. At first, Jin thought one of his members were pranking him but when confronted, everyone denied.

Since then, every month he had received an anonymous fan letter excluding the times when they were on tour across the globe.

They have even changed their dorms so many times but the letters seem to find their way. Either the person has a connection with someone close to the band, or it was someone on the inside who was hiding themselves.

Yoongi had told him to report to the managers saying that it might be dangerous because apparently, some fans can become really obsessive which might end up bad as the letter always reached Jin's bed but he couldn't bring himself to go talk to the managers.

Those letters were not the like usual ones the band receives. These were short, sweet and comforting, knowing exactly what to say and when to say as if the person knew what Jin was feeling at the moment. There are times when he was actually sitting awake at night waiting desperately for the letter to arrive because he was in a bad mood.

Those letters were like his happy pill. No matter what happened, they'd understand him. Even his unspoken words.

Since going popular worldwide, this was the first time the band shifted and this time, under tight security. BTS was a big deal now.

Jin remembers Yoongi and Namjoon telling him that now there was no possibility of that person reaching him and he even agreed with them but... a part of him was hoping for those letter to make their way to him every month.

And apparently they did.

Looking down at the pink envelope in hand, he sighed. Even though he had claimed in an interview that pink wasn't his favourite colour anymore, it still was actually. He changed it for the public because many fans used to call him Pink Princess and he wasn't really comfortable with it but couldn't say that out aloud.

He opened the envelope and took out the letter. Slowly opening the folds...

 ** _Dear Jin,_**

 ** _So I see that you guys moved. Why though? Wasn't it difficult to change dorms in the middle to working for your comeback?_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you got this letter early in the morning before the rest woke up, even though try sleeping for a little more. You need rest with all your dance routines and vocal trainings._**

 ** _Don't strain yourself. You guys must be having a hectic schedule now._**

 ** _All the best for your upcoming comeback. Hoping to break some records. Looking forth to hear your angelic voice._**

 ** _Your Biggest Fan ️_**

 ** _PS: Please don't try to find me. It's better if you don't know who I am_**

A smile on his face, he folded back the letter neatly and put it back in the envelope. Taking a pen from the drawer, he quickly writes a #45 on it.He takes out an old shoe box from under his bed. Opening it, he finds it full of letters. Letters by his biggest fan. He kept all of them. Adding the new one to the pile, he closes the box and tucks it safely under the bed.

Today was going to be a good day and nothing could wipe that smile off his face.


	3. ijen meomchwojiji anneun geoya

***Midday***

Yoongi stepped out of his room yawning.

 _"Good Morning"_ stretching his arms above his head, he entered the kitchen area.

Jimin was sipping his coffee on the kitchen aisle while Jin was looking through the fridge.

 _"Morning hyung..."_ Jimin chirped too loudly.

 _"ughh... too early Jimin-ah"_ Yoongi rubbed his head, pulling a chair and sitting with his head hitting the table with a 'thud'.

 _"What's wrong Yoongi?"_ Jin looked up from the fridge hearing the dull thud.

Hearing no reply, he walked up to the blue haired younger, patting his head softly.

 _"Yoongi-ah?"_ he said in a soft voice, surprising Jimin who was watching the pair quietly. He had never seen Jin act so soft towards Yoongi, to the others, especially the maknae line, he has but never with Yoongi.

 _"hmmm... sleepy hyung..."_ Yoongi mumbled sleepily turning his head to the side, giving access to Jin's hand to explore his head.

 _Jin smiled softly._

 _"Jimin"_ he turned to the oldest maknae.

 _"Yes hyung?"_ always the obedient one.

 _"Take him to bed and give him some medicine for headache okay?"_

Jimin quickly gulped down his remaining coffee and got up to carry his hyung to bed.

Jin looked at how Jimin picked up the now sleeping Yoongi in his arms and go to his room.

 _"ah...!! he works too hard"_ sighing to himself.

 _"who works too hard?"_

Jin turned around to see Hoseok enter the kitchen with a bright smile.

 _"Oh... Yoongi, he's still sleepy. Coffee?"_ he turned around to grab a cup for him.

 _"yes please and last night I woke up to get some water and saw the lights of his room on."_ Hoseok took the cup from Jin, sitting down on the chair.

 _"Yeah... he has a habit to waking up in the middle of the night randomly to work"_ Jin frowned. "It's not good for his health"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Hoseok looked up _"speaking of health, it's gonna rain today hyung... pretty hard"_

 _"Really? Oh my... I should make Kalguksu and Jeon for lunch then since you guys love to have it during rain"_ with that Jin rushed to the fridge and started taking out ingredients.

 _"Actually, there's gonna be a pretty bad storm this evening along with the rain. Include thunder and lightening to it."_

Taehyung entered the kitchen, munching on chips.

 _"Don't you think it's too early for chips Tae?"_ Jin scolded the younger as Hoseok hid his smile behind is cup. Tae showed his wide boxy smile that melted Jin instantly.

 _"A storm you say? Where's Jungkook? Is he still sleeping?"_ Jin looked at the watch on the clock. It was a little after 12PM and he hasn't seen the maknae since he woke up.

 _"Nope. he's out"_ Tae mumbled munching on his chips.

 _"WHAT?"_ alarms were ringing in his head.

 _"Calm down hyung. He'll be back before the storm even reaches here"_ Hoseok tried to calm down the eldest but apparently it wasn't working.

 _"No no no... Remember what happened last time? Call him back. Tae call him right now and tell him to come back home right now"_ Jin looked around frantically.

Jungkook, the ever so strong and multi talented Golden Maknae was scared of storms. He used to have panic attacks every time a big storm hit the city, which got worse once he came to Seoul because his parents weren't around anymore. It took a lot of time for the members to calm down the maknae from having an attack. The last time a storm of big scale hit the city, they were returning from a photoshoot when Jungkook and Yoongi had to stay behind for a few more shots, while the rest left. The storm hit the moment the others reached the dorm and they had to hold down a scared Jin from rushing out to the studio. Later, hours after the storm, a tired Yoongi and manager brought an unconscious Jungkook back to the dorm who had passed out from the panic attack.

Since then, whenever Jin hears the word storm, big or minor, he keeps the maknae stuck to his side. Till today, he was the only person beside Jimin who could partly calm down the maknae from having an attack.

 _"Tae?"_ Jin almost shouted at the younger. He was sweating badly. All the lunch plans were forgotten.

 _"He said he'll be back before the storm hyung don't worry. He's grown up now"_ Taehyung tried to reason with his hyung but it didn't seem like it was working.

Jin tried to call him but he didn't pick up the call.

 _Damnit!_

Jin did the only thing he could do while waiting for the maknae to arrive. He cooked. He started taking out random stuff from the fridge and the cabinets and started to make lunch.

Taehyung and Hoseok looked wide eyed as Jin kept running around the kitchen. It was as if he wasn't even breathing.

Jimin and Namjoon entered the room to see a frantic looking Jin running around the kitchen while Taehyung and Hoseok were stone still.

They already knew about the storm but when Jimin went to ask Tae what's wrong. He mouthed back _'Jungkook's out'_

Jimin's eyes widened as he looked at Namjoon who quickly took out his phone and started to call Jungkook.

 ***Late Afternoon***

By the time Jin was tired of cooking, he had made _Jeon, Makkeolli, Kalguksu Sujebi, Shin Ramyeon and Jjamppong_ for lunch.

The members gulped down looking at the table full of food which could feed an army.

 _"What's the time Tae?"_ Jin suddenly spoke which pulled the younger out of his shock state.

 _"Huh? yeah it's a little after 2.30PM hyung"_ he stuttered.

Jin looked out the kitchen window to see that dark clouds were already hovering over Seoul making it look like evening already. He huffed angrily and stepped out of the kitchen when the sound of the main door opening and shoes shuffling was heard.

There was pin drop silence when Jin saw Jungkook enter the dorm. The maknae looked back at his hyung before walking forward and entering the kitchen, passing a still Jin.

 _"Wow... are we having guests hyung?"_ he spoke in general but nobody replied.

He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him wide eyed before looking at Jin.

He turned back to Jin and found him red faced, ready to burst. He thought he'd die today but then...

Jin rushed to his room, slamming the door causing everyone including Jungkook to flinch back.

 ** _He screwed up._**


End file.
